


Étoiles, souriez

by floweronabox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: Hermione est médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, à l'étage de la pédiatrie. Parmi les enfants qu'elle soigne, il y a Ted Lupin, paraplégique après une mauvaise chute. Chaque jour, il sourit à la vie, mais un rêve le poursuit depuis des mois. Un homme en noir l'observe dormir, un homme invisible que personne ne voit jamais. Un souvenir du passé.





	1. Ursa Minor, Petite Ourse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChanteSloubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanteSloubi/gifts).



Hermione marchait tout en lisant le dossier du patient qu'elle s’apprêtait à visiter.  _Premier étage, salle des brûlures partielles_ . La jeune femme descendit l'escalier et se faufila à travers les brancards et les visiteurs qui déambulaient dans tous les sens. Cela faisait  presque trois ans qu'elle foulait ces couloirs pâles, allant de chambre en chambre pour soigner et apporter du soutien aux familles des nombreux patients.

Aujourd'hui c'était un petit homme, la cinquantaine, qui s'était présenté avec un bras brûlé jusqu'à l'épaule. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, mais la brune avait connu bien pire. L'affaire du sorcier fut réglée en une vingtaine de minutes et la médicomage enchaîna rapidement avec de nouvelles personnes jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Bien qu'elle apportait souvent son aide dans les autres branches du métier, ce n’était pas les accidents domestiques, ni les blessures occasionnées par divers animaux qu’elle avait choisis. Non, définitivement, ce qu’Hermione avait choisi, c’était la pédiatrie. Et tous les jours, à partir de seize heure trente, elle se rendait au troisième étage pour terminer sa garde.

C'était sa deuxième maison, avec tous ces enfants qu'elle affectionnait tant. Chaque jour elle se démenait, restant jusqu'au milieu de la nuit pour leur lire des histoires, veiller patiemment sur leur sommeil et être là quand ils se réveillaient après un mauvais rêve. Mais malgré tout, il n'y avait pas que du bonheur dans le service de pédiatrie  à l'hôpital S aint e Mangouste.

Chambre 305, il y avait Lucia, brûlée sur la quasi-totalité de son corps lors de l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie de ses parents. Un peu plus loin, il y avait Nicolas qui était atteint d e démence  juvénile, il perdait la mémoire plusieurs fois par jours. Puis Loik, qui s'appelait Loik parce que son véritable nom avait dû être laissé un peu plus loin dans la rue où il avait été retrouvé. Orphelins, déments, cancéreux, il y en avait aussi chez les sorciers.

Et puis il y avait Ted Lupin. Le petit Teddy avait été hospitalisé un an et demi plus tôt, après une chute en balai qui l'avait rendu paraplégique. Il y avait de l'espoir, Hermione y croyait, seulement la guérison de la paralysie prenait beaucoup de temps et était loin d'être terminée. Alors le garçon patientait, toujours souriant, toujours de bonne humeur. Il était le rayon de soleil de ce troisième étage.

Hermione fit le tour des chambres, passant par le petit salon où certains enfant pouvaient venir lire ou jouer s’ils le souhaitaient. Et quand elle eût fini sa petite ronde, elle se rendit à la chambre 311.

 

« Tata Mione !

– Salut petit bonhomme ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux bleus.

– Super bien ! J'ai fait plein de dessins. Ensuite, Mathilde est venue me voir et on a échangé des cartes de chocogrenouilles.

– C’est très bien. Et comment va-t-elle Mathilde ?

– Bien, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bientôt sortir, ça veut dire que je serais tout seul l'après-midi maintenant.

– Mais non. Tu sais, même si elle sort, elle pourra toujours revenir te voir, et ce sera exactement comme avant sauf qu'elle ne dormira plus ici.

– Moi aussi je rentrerais chez tonton Harry un jour, et ça voudra dire que je pourrais recommencer à jouer au Quidditch.

– Oui mon lapin.

– J'ai refait mon rêve cette nuit tu sais, reprit le petit.

– Encore le même ?

– Oui.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce qui se passe dans tes rêves ce n'est pas la réalité. »

 

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son front et serra l'enfant dans ses bras. Après avoir fait sa toilette, elle lui apporta son repas et resta avec lui jusqu'à  ce qu'il finisse. Elle retourna faire un dernier tour vers les autres enfants, lisant des histoires à certains et murmurant des berceuses à d’autres, avant de quitter le service. C'était ainsi que se déroulaient ses journées : le lendemain matin elle repasserait puis le lendemain soir, et tous les jours qui suivraient.

Sa garde se terminait à dix heure et Hermione rentra chez elle le cœur léger. Le mardi était le jour où elle travaillait le plus, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir apporter son aide aux gens qui avaient besoin d'elle. C'était ce qu'elle s'était promise en choisissant d'étudier la médicomagie.

En se couchant, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ted. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'il faisait le même rêve. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar, il voyait juste un homme, habillé tout en noir, entrer dans sa chambre et s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il restait là, à le regarder, puis il se levait et quittait la chambre en silence. C'était à ce moment-là généralement que le petit se réveillait.

Plusieurs fois déjà, il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui pendant la nuit mais, à chaque fois, il se réveillait le matin sans avoir fait le moindre rêve. Une nuit par semaine étaient  généralement  habitée par cet homme mystérieux, et ce n'était jamais les mêmes jours. Hermione lui avait dit que les rêves étaient inoffensifs, parce qu'elle doutait fort qu'il existe une connexion entre son esprit et celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, elle trouvait cela un peu étrange, sans pour autant y prêter une grande importance.

Le lendemain, Hermione venait d'arriver à l'hôpital quand on l'appela d'urgence en pédiatrie. Une petite fille venait d'arriver après un sérieux accident de magie. Aux alentours de cet âge, les jeunes sorciers commençaient à essayer de comprendre leurs pouvoirs, mais ne parvenaient pas toujours à les maîtriser et se mettaient parfois en danger. La jeune fille n’avait pas eu de chance et son sort s’était retourné contre elle, lui infligeant une grave blessure au niveau de l’abdomen.

La brunette se pencha vers la fillette, effectuant les premières analyses d’un mouvement de sa baguette.

 

« Bonjour, commença-t-elle. Comment t’appelles-tu ?

– Li… Lila, répondit faiblement l'enfant.

– Très bien Lila. Dis-moi si tu as mal quand je bouge tes épaules… D'accord. Et quand tu respires, ça te fait mal aussi ? »

 

La petite fille répondait silencieusement aux questions qu'Hermione lui posait d’un ton rassurant, se pliant docilement au diagnostic. Un large hématome s'était formé à l’endroit de la blessure et la brune l'emmena finalement dans une chambre pour finir les premiers soins au calme.

Hermione lui appliqua un gel glacé pour ankyloser les tissus de son ventre et calmer sa douleur. Quelques sortilèges plus tard, la petite Lila ne souffrait plus et le bleu se résorbait progressivement. La médicomage lui fit cependant passer des examens plus approfondis pour s'assurer que ses organes vitaux n’avaient subis aucun dégât. Un petit kyste s'était formé au niveau de son diaphragme et il faudrait le surveiller pour éviter une quelconque aggravation.

La journée se déroula paisiblement sans qu’aucun patient gravement blessé n’attire l’attention d’Hermione. La jeune femme pu donc passer plus de temps avec ses petits protégés, jouant tranquillement avec eux. Quand elle rentra chez elle après sa journée de travail, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Serpens caput, Tête de Serpent

Une petite lumière bleue clignota dans la nuit, illuminant par saccade la chambre déjà inondée par un petit sifflement aigu. Hermione se leva d'un bon, enfilant un pantalon et un haut, saisissant sa blouse et transplanant immédiatement. Elle se retrouva dans l'air de déplacement du rez-de-chaussée et monta quatre-à-quatre les marches qui la menèrent au troisième étage. Le service de pédiatrie s'agitait nerveusement et la jeune femme interpella la première infirmière qui passa près d'elle.

 

« Chambre 306, arrêt respiratoire. »

 

Les autres médicomages s'écartèrent quand la brune pénétra dans la chambre, dictant des ordres aux infirmières et au personnel, elle se pencha vers la fillette. Il fallut près d'une heure pour rétablir une respiration correcte à la petite Lila qui dormait désormais, sous la perfusion d'une potion permettant la ventilation naturelle des poumons. Le kyste qui avait obstrué les poumons avait peu diminué, mais il était bien moins dangereux.

Hermione recommanda le calme et invita tous les médicomages à sortir et à reprendre leurs activités. Elle sortit à son tour, refermant doucement le porte derrière elle. Un coup d’œil à l'horloge, il était tout juste deux heures et la brune décida de faire un tour dans les couloirs vides avant de rentrer chez elle. Son cœur se remplissait de bonheur quand elle voyait par la petite fenêtre ses petits protégés dormir à points fermés.

Un sourire bienveillant illumina son visage alors que l'image de son petit Teddy aux cheveux verts, ensommeillé et la couverture à moitié tombée, lui apparût. La jeune femme pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce et vint reborder le petit, déposa un très léger baiser sur son front. Hermione sursauta violemment en se retournant, saisissant sa baguette, quand elle vit une silhouette se dessiner dans l'ombre.

Elle s'approcha lentement, se souvenant de l'étrange rêve du petit garçon. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques pas pour se retrouver à un mètre à peine d'un homme assit dans un fauteuil, endormi. Pendant un instant, la brune se demanda si elle rêvait aussi en reconnaissant Drago Malfoy.

Une haine profonde  lui enflamma le cœur  et elle dû se retenir pour ne pas  l'extérioriser , de peur de réveiller Ted. Elle considéra plusieurs fois l'idée d'extirper du sommeil le décoloré qui se trouvait devant elle et d'aller régler ses comptes dans le couloir. De quel droit cet abruti se permettait-il de venir hanter les nuits du petit alors qu'il n'avait même pas été foutu de l'assumer en tant que grand-oncle ou elle ne savait quoi.

Le sorcier remua légèrement et Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer en prenant finalement la décision de quitter les lieux avant de faire n'importe quoi de stupide.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme essaya de reléguer tout ce qui encombrait sa tête en arrivant près de la chambre 311. Elle poussa la porte et fit de son mieux pour garder le sourire  malgré le poids qui pesait lourdement sur son estomac .

 

« Mione ! Mione ! Il faut trop que je te raconte ! s'écria le garçon.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond platine parfait, la boule dans le ventre de la sorcière s'écrasa au sol.

– J'ai rencontré le monsieur de mes rêves !

– Ah oui ? répondit fébrilement la brunette qui choisit de s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit.

– Oui ! Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit et il était là ! Il dormait, mais j'ai appelé un peu et il s'est réveillé et il m'a regardé bizarrement. J'aimais bien à quoi il ressemblait alors j'ai changé de couleur et il m'a regardé encore plus bizarrement. Ensuite, j'ai dit « Pourquoi vous êtes dans mes rêves ? » et il s'est levé et il est venu vers moi. Il m'a dit « Je m'appelle Drago et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans tes rêves. ». Et il a voulu partir pour que je me rendorme, mais j'ai dit non, et finalement il est revenu et s'est assis là où tu es.

Hermione se leva en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque et se dirigea vers le chariot qui contenait le petit déjeuner.

– J'ai pas fini l'histoire tata !

– Je t'écoute Teddy.

– Alors je lui ai dit « Moi je m'appelle Ted Lupin. » et il a souri. Il est gentil Drago, il m'a raconté des histoires. Tu le connais toi ?

– Euh.. Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

– Tu viendras avec nous la prochaine fois qu'il sera là ? Dis oui tata, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

– On verra. Pour l'instant, tu dois manger et après on va aller marcher un peu. »

 

Durant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Hermione n’entendit parler que de Malfoy. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait passé  près d' une année entière à venir le voir la nuit, en lâche,  et la première fois que Ted le rencontrait, voilà qu’il occupait plus de place que n'importe qui.

La jeune femme poussa le fauteuil dans lequel l'enfant était assis jusqu'à un petit kiosque. Elle sorti une fiole de potion bleue très sombre que le petit avala d'un coup. « C'est bon, je suis prêt. ». Hermione tendit ses mains  qu' il attrapa avant de poser ses pieds  sur le sol. La potion jouait le rôle de la moelle épinière en créant des liens faibles et provisoires à l'intérieur des tissus. Le garçon s'appuya de toutes les forces et fit un petit pas.

C'était comme ça tous les jours, la potion le reconstruisait lentement, ce qui permettrait à l'enfant de marcher de nouveau. Ils passèrent l'heure et demi quotidienne à faire de la rééducation puis Hermione ramena le garçon à l'intérieur. Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient là quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et la jeune femme compris tout à fait l'expression d'incompréhension qui se peignit sur leur visage.

Les trois visiteurs restèrent un petit moment avec Teddy, qui leur bassina les oreilles avec sa rencontre extraordinaire avec le monsieur de ses rêves, pendant que tata Mione terminait son service jusqu'à la pause du midi. C'est à ce moment-là que les adultes se retrouvèrent pour discuter un peu.

 

« Tu l'as vu toi ?

– Qui ? Malfoy ? Oui, cette nuit je suis rentrée dans la chambre et il dormait sur un fauteuil, répondit Hermione.

-Et tu l'y a laissé ? rétorque Ron.

– Je n'allais pas le réveiller et risquer de faire de même pour Ted, ça aurait fait pareil.

– Ouais. Et ça fait combien de temps qu'il vient la nuit ?

– Je ne sais pas, dix peut-être douze mois. En tout cas, c'est à peu près quand les rêves ont commencé.

– Peut-être qu'il faut lui dire la vérité, intervint Harry.

-Quoi ? Tu veux lui dire qu'il est de la même famille que Malfoy ? Pour qu'il devienne encore plus affectueux ?

– On ne peut pas lui enlever ça, Hermione. Bien que ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, Malfoy est sa seule famille en termes de sang et s'il vient le voir depuis aussi longtemps c'est qu'il en est conscient.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Harry. Je sais que Malfoy n'est plus celui qu'il était à Poudlard, mais quand même.

– Comment avance sa guérison sinon ? demanda Ginny.

– La potion fait effet, chaque jour est plus prometteur que le précédent. J'ai espoir pour que dans une bonne année il soit remis sur pieds. Bon, je dois vous laisser, je reprends mon service.

– Tu es libre ce week-end ? lança Ginny.

– Oui, sauf le samedi après-midi, pourquoi ?

– J'aimerais qu'on sorte un peu, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue avec nous, et Bill et Fleur viennent rendre visite à maman et papa. On pourrait se retrouver samedi soir, on mange quelque part et tu viens dormir à la maison.

– D'accord. »

 

Et l a brune s'en alla dans les couloirs, continuant son service.


	3. Chamaeleonis, Le Caméléon

La semaine se termina normalement. Pourtant, une tension s'était installée : Hermione n'était toujours pas d'accord avec le fait de dire à Ted qu'il était parent avec Malfoy et elle était toujours partagée. Elle avait la certitude qu’elle devait lui parler, il le fallait, mais elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Malfoy venait la nuit ce qui signifiait qu'il évitait le monde et elle était persuadée que, quand elle était restée dans la chambre avec Teddy, il était reparti pour ne pas la voir. Alors, le vendredi soir, elle attendit discrètement pendant la nuit, espérant simplement qu'elle n'était pas restée pour rien, que Malfoy arrive.

La jeune femme s'occupait pour passer le temps, remplissant des papiers et des formulaires, dont une permission pour prendre Ted avec elle le lendemain quand elle irait au Terrier.  Elle avait également reçu une lettre de la direction de l'hôpital, ils organisaient annuellement une soirée de remerciement aux divers donateurs qui contribuaient au financement des soins les plus coûteux ainsi qu'à l'entretient des infrastructures.  Il était deux heures du matin sur l'horloge lorsqu’Hermione ne trouva plus rien à faire. Elle décida finalement  de passer voir dans la chambre, et s'il ne se montrait pas là-bas, elle rentrerait chez elle.

La brunette marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs presque vides, écoutant ses pas résonner dans le silence. En arrivant à quelques mètres de la 311, Hermione fronça les sourcils, ralentissant légèrement ses pas. Quand elle arriva derrière la porte, son cœur se serra douloureusement quand elle vit Malfoy assit au bout du lit de Ted, tous deux en train de jouer aux échecs.

Teddy semblait heureux, il se concentrait sur le plateau et, quand il comprit qu'il avait gagné, brandit la pièce du roi avec joie tout en riant aux éclats, clamant fièrement qu'il avait battu  son adversaire . Hermione posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, hésitant quelques instants. C’est lorsqu’elle entendit : « Je sais que tu m'as laissé gagner tonton. » qu’elle se décida à pousser le battant.

Les deux occupants se tournèrent vers la brune quand elle entra, l'un souriant encore plus, l'autre gardant son air inexpressif qui l'agaçait toujours autant. Ce dernier se leva, s'écartant de quelques pas du lit.

 

« Granger, salua-t-il en hochant la tête.

– Malfoy. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir toi ? continua-t-elle en direction du jeune garçon au grand sourire.

– Mais je voulais attendre tonton Drago et du coup, on a joué.

– Oui, et bien maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Demain on va voir les Weasley et il faut que tu sois très en forme parce que je pense que George aura de grandes surprises pour toi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

– Bonne nuit mon petit bonhomme.

– Bonne nuit tata Mione. »

 

La jeune médicomage sortit doucement de la chambre, se retrouvant à nouveau dans le couloir, vide : Malfoy était déjà parti. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle voulut continuer à maugréer, mais un bâillement coupa le fil de ses pensées. La fatigue eût raison d'elle et l'envoya se coucher. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que maintenant, Ted  savait qu'il était de la même famille que Malfoy et avec ça, les choses allaient devenir encore plus compliquées.

.

Hermione avait déjà perdu de vu Teddy quelques minutes après qu'ils aient posé le pied sur le sol du Terrier. La brunette rejoignit ses amis dans le salon et, au bout d'un moment, la discussion tourna inévitablement vers le petit aux cheveux... verts aujourd'hui.

 

« Comment vont ses jambes ? demanda Bill.

– Elles vont comme elles vont, il arrive à les bouger parfois, ça lui donne de l'espoir. Et à moi aussi je pense, répondit la médicomage.

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne plus gravement.

– Il est au courant que Malfoy est de sa famille. Il lui a dit.

– Ah oui ? s'étonna Harry. Et alors ?

– Et bien Ted s'est encore plus attaché à lui et je maintiens le fait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

– Je ne sais pas… intervint Ginny. Peut-être qu'au fond c'est une bonne chose, Malfoy n'a rien fait de mal pour l'instant. »

 

Hermione lui lança un regard incrédule, secouant la tête en signe de négation.

Son regard se porta dehors, à travers la fenêtre, vers Ted et Victoire qui jouaient ensemble assis par terre. Ginny avait peut-être raison, Malfoy n'était peut-être pas aussi néfaste qu'elle pouvait le penser. Mais la brune avait l'impression que c'était totalement incongru et surréaliste de penser le contraire.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Hermione essaya à plusieurs reprises d'avoir une discussion avec Malfoy, mais à chaque fois, elle le manquait de peu. Un soir, alors qu'elle finissait une intervention d'urgence, elle le vit sortir de la chambre 311 et s'élança derrière lui.

 

« Malfoy.

Il continua de marcher.

– Malfoy !

– Granger, répondit-il en se retournant.

– Pourquoi est-ce-que tu lui as dit ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Oh ! Ne fait pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas, je parle de Ted !

– Je le lui ai dit parce que c'est mon neveu et qu'il a le droit de savoir qu'il est de ma famille. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de le lui cacher, rétorqua le blond.

– Il est entré dans ta vie il y a à peine quelques mois, c'est plutôt toi qui n'a aucun droit sur lui.

– Ne parle pas de lui comme si tu pouvais choisir à sa place ce que représente sa famille, dit froidement Drago.

– Il est trop jeune pour prendre de telles décisions ! Il a besoin d'avoir un tuteur parce qu'il n'a plus de parents au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué !

– Et bien tu n'es pas sa mère ! »

 

La main d'Hermione vint claquer fortement contre la joue du blond. Elle regretta à l'instant même lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur piquante se répandre dans ses doigts. Une seconde, peut-être deux, s'écoulèrent entre ce moment et celui où elle entendit un grincement tremblant derrière elle.

Le temps qu'elle se retourne, elle put seulement voir le regard empli de déception que Teddy lui lança quand il fit demi-tour et rentra dans sa chambre en poussant faiblement sur les roues de son fauteuil.

La jeune femme sentit ses mains devenir moites et commencer à trembler quand ses yeux se mirent à la piquer, et elle s'en alla sans un regard au blond qui se tenait immobile dans le couloir.


	4. Apus, L'oiseau du Paradis

Après quelque secondes, les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et Drago passa sa main sur sa joue, tentant d'atténuer les picotements désagréables sous sa peau. Il marcha vers la chambre et entra sans un bruit en poussant doucement la porte. Le petit Teddy pleurait à côté de son lit et ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu très sombre, presque noir. Le blond posa une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence et celui-ci tourna la tête.

 

« Tata Hermione elle a été méchante avec toi, souffla-t-il.

Drago resta muet, il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

– C'est de ma faute ? sanglota l'enfant.

– Non Ted, ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute, répondit le jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans ses petits yeux. »

Il l'aida à se coucher dans son lit et s'assit près de lui.

« Quand j'étais à Poudlard, commença-t-il, Hermione y était également et nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup. Après, nous sommes tous partis dans une direction différente, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis.

– C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a frappé ?

Le blond sourit.

– C'est pour plusieurs raisons. Les adultes sont compliqués, tu sais.

Le petit s'était calmé et semblait peu à peu être gagné par le sommeil.

– Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, reprit Drago.

– Je sais, répondit le petit avec une maturité qui ne correspondait définitivement pas à son âge. Bonne nuit tonton.

– Bonne nuit. »

 

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta les lieux rapidement.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, le blond ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce qu'il avait fait était mal. C'était une pensée qui l'horrifiait à présent. Et là, il avait l'impression qu'avoir dit au garçon qu'il était de sa famille était mal. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le petit s'éloigne de sa tante à cause de lui.

Non, c'était complètement stupide. Si elle refusait de lui dire qu'il était de sa famille simplement parce qu'elle ne le supportait pas, c'était égoïste et peu intelligent de sa part. Il aimait beaucoup cet enfant et ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il retournerait le voir le lendemain, en espérant seulement que la grande Hermione Granger comprendrait qu'il était temps de laisser tomber, au moins pour Teddy.

La matinée d'Hermione n'avait pas été très joyeuse. Un patient en fin de vie les avait quittés dans la matinée alors qu'elle s'occupait d'une petite femme victime de son animal de compagnie. De plus, elle avait essayé de parler avec Ted, mais le petit ne lui répondait que par des monosyllabes affirmatives ou négatives, sans tenter d'alimenter la conversation. Étant de garde pour la nuit, elle était rentrée chez elle à midi et essayait tant bien que mal de se reposer.

Quand elle passa la porte de l'hôpital à 22h, elle était déterminée et se dirigea droit vers la chambre 311. Elle allait s'expliquer avec Ted, il allait écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire en espérant franchement qu'il comprendrait. La brune arriva devant la porte et toqua une fois avant d'entrer.

Elle se stoppa net en voyant que le lit était vide. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita dans le couloir. Et s'il lui en voulait tellement qu'il était parti pour ne plus la voir ? La médicomage passa tout le troisième étage au peigne fin, cherchant partout, mais impossible de le trouver.

Hermione commença à s'imaginer des situations terribles, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle gravit chaque escalier, cherchant dans chaque couloir. Et puis soudain elle s'arrêta. La sorcière redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et sortit. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment, mais elle savait qu'il était là-bas. Les graviers crissaient sous ses pieds et elle scrutait le petit jardin à la lueur des lampadaires.

Ses pas cessèrent quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'elle aperçut deux silhouettes. Elle reconnut Ted dans son fauteuil à côté de Drago Malfoy assis sur un banc. Le blond pointait le ciel et elle s'approcha un peu en tendant l'oreille.

 

« Et celle-ci c'est Polaris, l'étoile polaire, c'est l'étoile du berger, celle qui guidait les nomades à travers le monde. Si tu regardes un peu sur la droite, tu trouves la constellation de Cassiopée ; c'est le « W » que tu vois là.

– L'étoile du berger c'est celle qui brille le plus non ? demanda le petit.

– C'est une question de point de vue. Tu vois le triangle ici ? Et bien celle qui est juste à droite, c'est une étoile double. Si tu fais très attention, tu verras qu'il y a en réalité deux étoiles toutes proches. Tu vois ?

Le garçon plissa les yeux.

– Oui, c'est bon.

– Tu connais d'autres constellations ?

– Là, c'est la Grande Ourse non ? C'est la casserole ?

– Oui c'est ça, rit le jeune homme. »

 

Un court silence s’ensuivit, tous deux avaient les yeux levés vers la grande étendue noire qui pesait sur le monde.

Hermione resta immobile, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle était soulagée d'avoir retrouvé Ted, en colère contre Drago pour l'avoir amené dehors en pleine nuit, et peu couvert pour ce début de mois de mars, mais en même temps, elle voyait bien que le petit semblait heureux. Jamais elle n'aurait suspecté que le jeune homme était aussi connaisseur en astronomie. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait une histoire d'étoiles dans sa famille, mais elle ne le voyait pas du tout s'y intéresser.

 

« Entre la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse, reprit le blond en la sortant de ses pensées, si tu suis cette étoile-là, tu trouveras une constellation. C'est la constellation du Dragon, c'est ma constellation.

– Tu as une constellation toi ? s'étonna Teddy.

– Oui, mon nom vient des étoiles qui la constituent.

Il se tut quelques instants.

– De nombreux membres de ma famille ont le nom d'une étoile.

La curiosité d'Hermione fut piquée à vif et elle décida de s'avancer encore un peu, en essayant cependant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

– Ton père était le meilleur ami de mon oncle qui s'appelait Sirius. Et bien son nom vient d'une étoile de la constellation du Grand Chien.

Il tourna soudainement la tête, dans un geste presque calculé, et posa ses yeux sur la médicomage. Il la fixa quelques instants et reprit en se détournant. Quand il recommença à parler, Hermione eût la terrible sensation qu'il ne s'adressait plus à Ted, mais à elle.

– Je ne vais pas te faire la biographie de ma famille, parce que tu n'en as sûrement rien à faire, mais tu as déjà entendu parlé de quelques personnes qui la constituent. Regulus Black par exemple, cela vient d'une étoile de la constellation du Lion. C'est un peu paradoxal quand on sait qu'il était à Serpentard. Son père s'appelait Orion, comme la constellation, et sa cousine -ma tante- Bellatrix vient d'une étoile de cette même constellation. Les autres, et bien, tu ne les connaîtras jamais.

Il marqua une pause et Hermione se rapprocha encore un peu, toujours déstabilisée.

– La splendeur des étoiles est un peu comme l'histoire de ma famille. La plupart des gens la voit pure, parfois noble, mais très froide et lointaine parce qu'ils n'ont jamais pris le temps de regarder au-delà des apparences. Je pense en effet que la beauté des étoiles est inaccessible à ceux qui ne font pas l'effort de la chercher. J'y ai trouvé la paix et le bonheur, mais je cherche toujours la rédemption.

Il tourna son visage vers la brune et reprit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit.

– J'espère franchement qu'un jour, tu abaisseras les barrières que tu t'efforces de bâtir autour de ceux que je ne voudrais jamais blesser. »

 

Hermione ne savait pas depuis quand il avait arrêté de dire ces mots à voix haute, mais toujours était-il qu'il lui parlait dans sa tête depuis déjà de longues minutes. Elle savait qu'il était un expert dans l'art de la Legilimancie, mais de là à entrer aussi facilement et aussi discrètement dans son esprit et de parler aussi longtemps, elle n'en revenait pas.


	5. Aquila, L'Aigle

Le garçon s'était envolé dans un monde imaginaire de dessins colorés et elle s'était abandonnée aux souvenirs.  Elle se rappelait très bien ce qu 'il s'était passé presque un an plus tôt, l ors qu'elle avait parlé à Malfoy,  rencontré par un malheureux hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse . Son mépris lui avait donné mal au ventre.

C'était un matin de bonne heure, elle était tranquillement allée chez Fleury et Bots pour acheter des nouveaux manuels et des livres pour se divertir. Comme à chaque fois où elle entrait dans ce magasin, elle s'était trouvée rapidement surchargée par les volumes. Elle était sortie avec ses achats et avant même d'avoir pu les ranger, elle avait trébuché sur les marches et tout avait valsé. Elle s'était retrouvée les genoux dans la rue à ramasser les livres un par un. Évidemment, c'était ce moment-là que Malfoy avait choisi pour débarquer dans les parages.

 

« Et bien Granger, on retrouve sa place dans la société ?

Oh ce qu'elle avait pu les détester cette langue de vipère et ce ton sarcastique et dédaigneux.

– Va te faire voir, Malfoy.

– Je vois que tu continues à t'abrutir avec des livres à peine bons à caler les meubles, rit-il.

– Retourne à tes affaires et laisse-moi avec les miennes !

– Oh, j'ai terminé les miennes. Comme tu peux le voir, il agita une petite boîte portant le nom d'une bijouterie extrêmement luxueuse, je m'apprête à rendre une femme heureuse et riche. Sur ce, je te souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur avec le dictionnaire. »

 

Et il était parti, la laissant rouge de rage, les mains tremblantes agrippées à ses ouvrages. Effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, la nouvelle des fiançailles du fils Malfoy était à la une de la Gazette et faisait jaser les ménagères tout juste ménopausées. Le mariage, datant maintenant de presque trois mois s'était montré dégoulinant d'argent, c'en était presque écœurant. Le prix de l'événement dépassait le salaire annuel de la jeune fille, qui aurait bien voulu brûler la dénommée Astoria Greengrass, fameuse heureuse élue, elle, sa robe, et l'ensemble de l'assemblée pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

Alors qu'elle se ressassait tout cela, les ménagères et les journaux s’étaient lassés des tourtereaux au profit d'un procès politique plein de corruption, elle n'en avait plus entendu parler, à la bonne heure. Elle souhaitait maintenant ne plus jamais entendre parler de Malfoy, qu'il continue à s'abstenir de visite.

Comme s'il avait entendu son souhait, une semaine de plus s'écoula sans qu'il ne pose un pied à l'hôpital. Ted avait fini par arrêter de parler de lui, avec le temps qui passait, son état s'améliorait et il pensait à autre chose. En rentrant chez elle, Hermione se prépara rapidement pour aller rejoindre ses amis à Pré-au-lard, ils retournaient de temps en temps aux Trois Balais quand ils avaient le temps, c'était plus détendu et plus amusant qu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Elle arriva en même temps que Ron, ils entrèrent ensemble et se joignirent à Harry et Ginny.

 

« Tu ne prends rien ? demanda Ron à sa sœur alors qu'ils commandaient.

Elle secoua la tête et Hermione remarqua qu'elle remuait sur sa chaise en exerçant de petites pressions sur la cuisse de son mari.

– Tout va bien vous deux ?

Les époux échangèrent un regard et Ginny se mit à tordre ses mains au bord de la table.

– On a quelque chose à vous dire, déclara Harry.

Hermione senti son cœur se serrer, quelque chose les préoccupait, c'était certain, elle redoutait le pire.

– Franchement, si vous voulez divorcer, fallait le dire avait qu'on commande, râla Ron, je n'aime pas le goût de la bière quand l'ambiance est naze.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, c'était complètement déplacé et l'idée que ses meilleurs amis divorcent lui donnait froid dans le dos.

– Je suis heureuse de voir que cela te tourmenterait beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas ça, répondit Ginny.

– Dis-leur, chérie, sinon Hermione va finir par se liquéfier, rit Harry en voyant son amie imaginer tous les scénarios possibles.

– Et bien, je suis enceinte.

Hermione poussa un petit cri et Ron se cogna à la table, autant surpris par le bruit que par la nouvelle.

– Mais… C'était une excellente nouvelle ! Cela fait combien de temps ?

– Bientôt trois mois, cela fait quelques semaines que nous sommes au courant, mais nous avons attendu de pouvoir vous avoir tous les deux en même temps pour vous le dire.

– Voilà que ma sœur va avoir un enfant avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai presque envie de vous frapper pour m'imposer l'image mentale de sa conception, lâcha Ron en grimaçant.

Les trois autres poussèrent un soupire mi-amusé mi-désespéré

– Vous connaissez le sexe ? demanda Hermione.

– Ne sois pas bête, Hermione, évidement qu'il connaissent le sexe, ils n'auraient pas un môme en fabrication sinon !

– Le sexe du bébé, Ron ! Ce que tu peux être idiot quelquefois.

– C'est un garçon, dit Harry alors que le rouquin adressait son majeur à Hermione. On n'a pas encore décidé du prénom si c'est ta prochaine question, vous êtes les premiers au courant, c'est assez neuf après tout. »

 

Ils continuèrent de discuter et la soirée se termina joyeusement.

.

En attendant que Ted se lève, Hermione s'était assise dans le couloir dans l'un de ces fauteuils peu confortables réservés aux visiteurs. Elle feuilletait un magazine moldu de vêtements pour bébé, certaine d'y trouver un cadeau unique pour le futur premier-né Potter-Weasley.

 

« Oh non, vas-tu réellement imposer à un pauvre nourrisson ta chevelure démoniaque ? Tu présenteras mes condoléances au futur papa.

– Tu sais, Malfoy, rétorqua-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher, j'avais presque espéré ne plus jamais te revoir, ni entendre tes abjectes remarques sur ce qui ne te concerne pas.

Il ricana tout en regardant le magazine de travers, la jeune femme le referma et se leva.

– C'est Harry et Ginny qui vont avoir un fils.

– Un Weasley croisé Potter, n'est-ce pas pire ? grimaça-t-il en s'apprêtant à entrer dans la chambre.

– Non, il dort encore, n'entre pas.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la brune remarqua qu'il n'était pas rasé de deux jours au moins, je veux simplement l'embrasser et je repars.

Il avait presque l'air fatigué, mais les états mentaux et les émotions étaient toujours difficiles à décrypter sur son visage d'enfoiré.

– Tu n'entreras pas dans cette chambre, et je te conseille de t'en aller maintenant, laisse tranquilles les enfants des autres. Dis-moi, quand vas-tu imposer à un pauvre nourrisson tes cheveux décolorés et ta stupidité persistante ? Comment va Madame, d'ailleurs ?

– Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! rétorqua-t-il froidement.

La curiosité d'Hermione augmenta, le sujet était sensible et elle voulait savoir ce qui pouvait bien toucher l'impassible Drago Malfoy.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ton compte en banque ne la comblait pas ? Ou bien étaient-ce tes performances physiques ?

La sorcière se surprenait, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de provoquer les gens ainsi, mais Malfoy lui donnait des envies de claques. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

– La pauvre a finalement eu honte de s'appeler Malfoy ?

Sans laisser paraître une seule once de colère, il lui saisit le bras et la plaqua au mur. Elle était peut-être allée un peu loin. Les visiteurs au bout du couloir les dévisagèrent et s'en allèrent rapidement. Il planta son regard glacial dans le sien, on aurait dit qu'il la tuait au plus profond de ses pupilles.

– Ne parle plus jamais de ma famille, tu ne sais rien. Ma vie ne te regarde pas, tu n'es pas meilleure que cette traînée qui couche avec Nott en Australie. Tu finiras seule, sans amis, sans famille, tant mieux pour l'univers. Ted n'a pas besoin de toi, tu n'es pas sa mère, et je plains la tienne.

Cette fois c'était lui qui en avait trop dit, elle lui attrapa le col en lui griffant la gorge et tira si fort qu'il craqua. De sa main libre, elle sortit sa baguette et la planta dans l'aine du blond, un peu trop près de choses sensibles. La colère faisait battre ses tempes.

– Écoute-moi bien, Malfoy, être cocu ne t'autorise pas plus à être une vipère, ta vie ne me regarde pas comme la mienne n'est pas ton affaire. J'espère pour toi qu'on ne se croisera plus, je fermais peut-être ma gueule quand tu me pourrissais la vie à Poudlard, mais je serais capable de t'émasculer aujourd'hui, avec plaisir. Réfléchis un peu, cela ne manquera visiblement pas à ta femme, et peut-être qu'elle n'est pas plus une traînée que toi tu es un profond connard.

– Espèce de sale…

– Vas-y, dis-le ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'il y a treize ans !

Il la relâcha complètement.

– Peut-être que si. »

 

Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et s'en alla.


	6. Libra, La Balance

Drago se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Leur discussion n'avait pas duré plus d'un quart d'heure et pourtant il se sentait vidé. Il avait vite compris, après son mariage avec Astoria Greengrass, qu'elle le trompait fréquemment. Il s'en était fichu, il faisait de même, et leur union ne symbolisait pas grand-chose de plus qu'un accord entre leur famille et l'assurance que les richesses restaient parmi la noblesse. Ce qui l'avait vraiment contrarié en revanche, c'était lorsqu'il avait découvert que l'amant en question était Théodore Nott, son meilleur ami.

Il les avait surpris presque deux semaines plus tôt et cela avait engendré une quantité non négligeable d'emmerdements. La moitié de la vaisselle y était passée, à grand coup de hurlements et il s'était retenu de justesse de lever la main sur son infidèle de femme. Bien qu'ils se soient traités de tout et qu'elle ait fini par s'en aller en claquant la porte, le problème n'était pas foncièrement là.

Drago avait demandé des explications de son ami qui s'était montré froid et peu coopératif. Théodore lui avait balancé que tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute, qu'il ne méritait pas mieux et qu'au vu de tout ce qu'avait fait sa famille, il estimait que sa place était avec son père, à Azkaban. Malgré sa maîtrise et son contrôle, Drago avait été fortement touché par ces propos. D'abord parce qu'il trouvait cela un peu déplacé quand on pensait à l'implication du père de Nott, mais surtout parce jusque-là, Théodore avait été son meilleur ami et l'avait suivi, avec Blaise Zabini, où qu'il aille.

Drago s'était finalement empressé de demander le divorce, déçu au fond d'avoir gaspillé autant d'argent dans un si court mariage. Chaque jour maintenant il devait s'épuiser à tenter d'obtenir la signature de sa future-ex-femme sur les papiers, elle qui s'était empressée de suivre Nott en Australie et ne donnait plus signe de vie.

Il poussa un soupir désabusé et se servit un doigt de whisky-pur-feu, doigt qui s'apparentait plutôt à la moitié d'une main de troll. Réitérant la chose à plusieurs reprises, il se retrouva de longues minutes plus tard à écrire une lettre, ou plutôt un mot sur un vieux bout de parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau, à destination de Granger. Une fois son hibou en chemin, il commença sa nuit troublée sur les luxueux coussins du canapé.

.

Le sang d'Hermione avait cessé de bouillir au bout d'une très longue marche à travers les cinq étages de l'hôpital. Elle avait fini pas s'enfermer dans son bureau, ruminant encore sa dispute avec Malfoy. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte tout cela de l'esprit. En fouillant dans ses papiers, elle tomba sur la lettre d'invitation à la soirée de remerciement qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Encore une chose qu'elle allait devoir supporter et qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Un coup d’œil à l'horloge lui rappela qu'avant l'interruption de cet abruti, elle attendait de pouvoir commencer sa journée auprès de Ted, journée qui s'annonçait longue et pénible. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui de ne pas avoir été là quand il s'était réveillé et se fit pardonner en évoquant l'approche de l'anniversaire du petit et les surprises qu'elle lui réservait. Après un jour complet à faire semblant d'aller bien, elle rentra chez elle épuisée.

Hermione s'écroula sur son canapé. Elle alluma d'un coup de baguette son tourne disque et la douce musique s'éleva du vinyle, rythmant sa respiration lasse. Mais un petit bruit perturbateur s'insinuait régulièrement entre les mots de la chanteuse, la jeune femme se redressa pour en trouver l'origine. A sa fenêtre, une lettre était suspendue à la poignée et voletait contre la vitre sous le vent.

Le sceau incrusté dans la cire rouge arborait un cygne fier mêlé à la lettre « M », elle ne pouvait douter de l'expéditeur, et espérait au fond d'elle que c'était une erreur. Elle l'avait déjà trop entendu pour aujourd'hui. La brune décacheta la lettre en retournant s'asseoir. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes, il n'avait pas écrit grand-chose, son écriture était singulière, avec des boucles très fines, Hermione en était agacée.

Une fois fini, elle envoya valser le parchemin jusque sur une étagère, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre et certainement pas de considérer ce qu'il lui disait. Elle se fit chauffer un demi bol de soupe et s'en alla se coucher, elle n'en pouvait plus.

.

Ted fit des progrès fabuleux, les deux jours qui suivent, il insista pour faire de la rééducation pendant les après-midi complètes. Le soir il s'endormait en quelques secondes tellement les efforts puisaient dans son énergie, mais cela valait vraiment le coup. Hermione était certaine qu'il espérait pouvoir marcher le jour de son anniversaire qui arriverait dans presque un mois, mais elle savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps que cela pour retrouver ses deux jambes complètement.

Elle repensa à la lettre de Malfoy, elle repensa à son quotidien avant son interruption dans la vie du petit. Et alors qu'elle ressassait tout ça, elle se demandait si le monde pouvait changer aussi soudainement, si les habitudes des gens pouvaient être chamboulées comme cela sans qu'il n'y ait de répercussion. Sauf qu'elles étaient déjà là, les répercussions, dans ses rapports sociaux, dans l'attitude de Ted, dans celle de tous ceux qui faisaient partie de l'histoire. Rien ne serait plus pareil, il fallait simplement qu'elle se demande si elle était prête à l'accepter.

Elle sortit de chez elle vers quatre heures et demi, c'était samedi après-midi. En s'engageant dans la rue, elle ne savait pas encore si elle irait jusqu'au bout ou si elle rentrerait finalement après une longue marche. C'était le dernier week-end de mars, la température avait encore du mal à décoller après l'hiver. La pluie était tombée toute la nuit rendant les trottoirs luisants, le ciel pâle se reflétait dans les flaques.

Au bout d'une demie heure, il fallut choisir. Elle se tenait au bout de la rue et si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, il fallait qu'elle entre maintenant. Ou alors elle pouvait s'en aller, elle ne devait rien à personne. Au bout de quelques instants elle se mit en mouvement, puis elle poussa la porte et en même temps que la clochette au-dessus de la porte tintait, il sonnait dix-sept heure à l'horloge.

La jeune femme couvrit la pièce du regard et trouva le visage fermé qu'elle regrettait de voir. Drago Malfoy était accoudé à une rambarde sur la mezzanine du salon de thé, l'observait s'avancer vers les escaliers.

 

« Timing parfait, Granger.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir une fois qu'elle fut arrivée près de la table.

– A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce que tu ne te montre pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé pendant ta longue réflexion au bout de la rue ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils, elle se retourna et vit que la baie vitrée donnait sur une grande partie de l'allée. Depuis combien de temps surveillait-il ce qu'elle faisait ?

– Tu disais dans ta lettre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on en reste là où on s'est quitté la dernière fois. Alors je t'écoute, que veux-tu ajouter à la situation ? demanda-t-elle.

Le serveur apporta le plateau de thé discrètement, suspendant les paroles une seconde.

– Je veux te donner une chance de passer l'éponge. Si tu ne vas pas de l'avant cette fois-ci, je ne peux rien pour toi.

– Tu parles comme si c'était moi le problème à régler !

– C'est le cas, Granger. Je veux seulement construire une relation avec mon neveu, je suis la seule famille qui lui reste et il ne me semble pas donner l'impression de vouloir lui faire du mal. Alors que toi, tu te mets en colère à chaque fois que tu y penses, tu es dans un effort continuel pour l'éloigner de moi comme si ton expérience valait pour règle universelle de relation sociale avec l'infâme Drago Malfoy.

– Excuse-moi, mais il me semble que tes relations sociales ne sont bonnes avec personne, même ta femme et ton meilleur ami sont partis.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en soupirant.

– Pourquoi crois-tu que les gens se marient, Granger ?

– Pour officialiser leur amour.

– Dans tes romans de table de chevet peut-être. Le mariage est juste une institution qui profite aux riches. L'amour échappe à la plupart des gens tant qu'il y a du profit à faire et qu'on peut exhiber sa richesse ou protéger son patrimoine.

– Tu as une vision bien arriérée, Malfoy, ça ne m'étonne pas.

– Sauf que c'est le cas, ma femme est partie là où le patrimoine était moins sale, tu avais raison, elle avait honte de s'appeler Malfoy. Ça m'est égale, elle était pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Je cherche simplement à rééquilibrer la balance.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Je sais ce que tu penses, que je suis tout aussi pourri. Je ne te demande pas d'effacer sept ans en un claquement de doigts. Je te propose d'enterrer la hache de guerre, on est allé trop loin la dernière fois.

– J'imagine de toute façon que tu ne lâcheras jamais Ted maintenant qu'il s'est attaché à toi. Je veux bien considérer la chose.

– Alors on va passer un accord. Tu vois Ted tous les jours et j'ai des affaires à régler en ce moment donc je ne pourrais pas venir cette semaine. Je te ferai envoyer un colis que tu lui donneras. Excuse-moi, mais je dois partir, on se revoit aux remerciements de Sainte Mangouste de toute façon.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec cette soirée ?

– Ah oui, et je leur ai dit qu'on irait ensemble, comme ça je suis sûr que tu tiendras parole et que tu te forceras à passer à autre chose. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée. »

 

Il paya l'addition et laissa un pourboire trois fois plus élevé que la note. En quelques instants, il avait disparu, la laissant sans voix.


	7. Delphinus, Le Dauphin

Hermione relu l'invitation. La soirée était prévue le samedi suivant, elle avait donc une semaine pour se préparer psychologiquement à passer ce moment avec Malfoy. Elle se remémora leur discussion de la veille, en rentrant dans le salon de thé, elle pensait qu'ils allaient encore se hurler dessus. Mais ils avaient réussi à seulement discuter, de façon très détachée certes, toujours était-il que pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas la sensation écrasante d'avoir vidé son énergie dans une dispute dépourvue de sens.

Elle était toujours assez surprise de se retrouver accompagnée de son éternel ennemi, surprise et dérangée. Il restait ce sentiment désagréable de rancœur et de haine qui n'était pas prêt de s'estomper. Tout en continuant de ruminer silencieusement, elle se prépara pour retourner à l'hôpital reprendre son service. Toute la semaine se passa sans événement particulier. Drago visita Teddy mais Hermione ne le vit jamais, il se débrouillait pour l'éviter et cela l'agaçait. Elle était surtout fébrile à l'approche de ladite soirée parce qu'elle redoutait qu'il lui fasse passer un mauvais moment à être désagréable et emmerdant comme d'habitude.

Le vendredi matin, Ginny passa la voir à l'hôpital lui proposant une soirée entre filles, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées que toutes les deux. Après manger, elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon d'Hermione, lancées dans de grandes discussions, comme celles qu'elles avaient dans les dortoirs de Poudlard quand les garçons étaient loin.

 

« Tout se passe remarquablement bien, répondit Ginny à propos sa grossesse, quand on sait que ma mère a été malade dès les premières semaines pour chacun de nous, j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir bouger de chez moi.

– Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ?

– Je crois que Harry a des idées assez précises, mais nous n'en avons pas encore vraiment parlé. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que j'accepterai ses propositions, je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que je veux manger alors choisir un prénom que mon enfant portera toute sa vie...

Elles rirent. Un laps de temps s'écoula, on n'entendait que la musique en fond combler le silence.

– J'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide de ta part, reprit Hermione. Demain soir c'est la soirée de l'hôpital, celle où tu es venue l'année dernière, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi me mettre. C'est un peu bateau comme situation, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça ces dernières semaines.

– Cela ne fait rien, sourit la rousse, je suis ta styliste assignée depuis plusieurs années je crois donc allons jeter un œil à ta garde-robe.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, attendant que son amie lui fasse un inventaire complet.

– Alors… dans les robes j'ai ça, mais je crois que je ne rentre plus dedans. Celle-ci, elle montra une robe orange pastel, c'est un cadeau de Luna pour mes vingts ans mais je n'ai jamais osé la porter.

– C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop ta couleur, rit doucement Ginny.

– Sinon, j'ai la robe de l'année dernière, conclut Hermione.

– Ah non, tu ne vas pas porter la même robe, un peu d'originalité que diable ! Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. »

 

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione, elle lui prit le bras et transplana. Surprise, la brune mit quelques secondes à situer le salon des Potter et à enclencher un mouvement à la suite de la rouquine marchant déjà vers le couloir. Ginny s'engouffra dans sa chambre maritale, saisissant sur le fait un Harry en caleçon à carreaux douteux, les lunettes sur le nez qui lisait le journal en bon cinquantenaire andropausé, ce qu'il n'était évidemment pas encore.

 

« Salut, Harry, sourit Hermione en entrant à son tour, je ne suis pas responsable de tout ça, murmura-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

– Je croyais pouvoir avoir une soirée tranquille, ma femme partie, et dire que j'ai invité ma maîtresse…

Il se reçu une paire de chaussette sur la tête provenant du dressing.

– Je rigole mamoure, cria-t-il à Ginny en la lui renvoyant.

– Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, Hermione, viens par là. Tu prends ça, ça et ça, tu vas les essayer dans la salle de bain et tu viens nous montrer. Allez, allez ! »

Une fois seule, la jeune femme se dit qu'une simple soirée s'était transformée en révolution ménagère, elle sourit en enfilant la première robe, Ginny était vraiment imprévisible. Unanimement refusée, la robe trop courte et trop violette retourna dans le placard. La deuxième était vert émeraude avec des coutures de dentelle bleu nuit.

« Celle-là est très élégante, approuva Harry, suivit de sa femme.

– Non, mais je ne peux pas porter du vert… Malfoy ne va jamais me lâcher, murmura-t-elle.

– Attends, quoi ? demanda Ginny. Il va y avoir Malfoy à cette soirée ?

Hermione avait presque espéré que personne ne le saurait jamais et qu'elle pourrait vite tout oublier, mais non, rien ne passait jamais à la trappe dans la vie. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté des deux autres et expliqua tout. De la dispute au « traité de paix » du salon de thé.

– Alors voilà, même si on a enterré la hache de guerre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver insupportable et je n'ai pas envie de me le coltiner toute une soirée.

Le couple resta silencieux un instant.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Mione, reprit Ginny. Cela doit cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et il n'a pas changé dans mes souvenirs.

– Peut-être qu'il faut lui laisser une chance, pour Ted. Personne ne te demande d'être son amie, simplement de permettre à un garçon neutre de grandir auprès de sa famille. Un jour il saura ce qu'il s'est passé et il fera les choix qui lui sembleront les bons.

Ce côté d'humanité profonde qui résidait chez Harry apaisait Hermione. C'était comme s'il extrayait de chaque situation la meilleure fin possible, les meilleures solutions. Elle ne répondit rien mais laissa cette pensée mûrir doucement.

– Bon, tu verras sur le moment si tu lui envoie les petits fours dans la figure ou si tu acceptes de discuter un peu. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler : si cette robe verte ne te convient pas, il faut continuer les essayages ! »

 

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elles s'accordèrent sur une longue robe bordeaux et des escarpins noirs, le tout était d'une simplicité élégante. Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus une sortie à l'opéra. C'est enfin quand Harry bâilla pour la trentième fois et que les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à se fermer trop fréquemment qu'elle décida de rentrer, laissant ses amis se mettre au lit de leur côté. Dans sa salle de bain, elle accrocha la robe à un cintre et n'osa plus la regarder jusqu'au moment de l'enfiler pour de bon.

Le lendemain matin était son samedi réglementaire de garde à l'hôpital. Elle profita de s'occuper des enfants pour se changer les idées. Et il fallait qu'elle commence à organiser l'anniversaire de Ted, c'était le dernier week-end de mars et l'événement allait vite arriver. Pendant qu'il finissait de manger, elle comptabilisait les invités qui serait là à l'hôpital et ceux qui viendraient au Terrier.

 

« Tata ?

– Oui Ted ?

– Est-ce qu'il va venir tonton Drago il va venir à ma fête ? demanda-t-il comme s'il savait ce à qui elle réfléchissait.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Elle y avait pensé plusieurs fois, mais elle doutait qu'il accepte de venir au Terrier avec ses manières de luxe. Et puis il aurait été seul alors que tous les autres s'appréciaient, lui en avait fait souffrir plus de la moitié. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

– Tata ?

– Je ne sais pas, Teddy, on verra. »

Quand elle rentra chez elle, la jeune femme se mit à table le ventre serré. Il fallait encore qu'elle se prépare pour passer toute la soirée avec ledit « tonton Drago ».


	8. Vela, Les Voiles

L'eau bruyante éclaboussa le rideau bleu ciel et une vapeur épaisse remplit la salle de bain quand Hermione se glissa sous la douche. Elle se sentit instantanément enveloppée par la chaleur et tous ses muscles se détendirent. Sous la mousse de son gel à la verveine, elle balançait au rythme d'une chanson dans laquelle un homme s'adressait à l'amour de sa vie, la priant de ne pas le quitter, car il l'aimerait sans cesse. C'était l'une de ses chansons favorites du groupe, bien qu'elle ne soit pas toujours une grande romantique.

Une fois sortie, elle se sécha d'un coup de baguette. Elle sentait bon. Nue en face du miroir, elle commença à s'examiner. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se ressaisit, se souvenant de ce que lui disait sa mère, « Tu seras toujours belle, car le temps n'abîme que les choses fragiles. ». Elle sourit à son reflet et attrapa les sous-vêtements sur la pile qu'elle avait préparée. Habillée, elle contrôla que tout était en ordre, tenta de rentrer le ventre puis laissa tomber. Elle n'avait pas encore perdu les kilos en trop des fêtes passées chez les Weasley, tant pis.

Il était dix-huit heure trente, elle devait retrouver Malfoy devant l'hôpital dans quinze minutes et toute la relaxation de la douche s'évaporait à mesure que les minutes filaient. Incapable de durer plus longtemps, elle enfila son manteau, ses escarpins et transplana ce qui eut pour effet de libérer quelques mèches de son chignon serré. Un samedi soir, elle n'était pas la seule à être en tenue de soirée et passa inaperçue dans les rues alentours. Elle marcha quelques temps puis se rapprocha de sa destination, au loin les lumières blanches du hall d'entrée l'appelaient.

Tout aussi en avance qu'elle, Hermione vit Drago Malfoy patiemment adossé à un mur. Il était impeccablement présenté, coiffé et rasé soigneusement, dans un costume trois pièces parfaitement ajusté. Typique. Elle s'avança, nerveuse de tout son corps.

 

« Bonsoir, Malfoy.

– Bonsoir, Granger, répondit-il en lui tendant son bras.

– C'est très poli de ta part, mais peut-être qu'il est préférable que nous marchions simplement côte à côte.

– Je suis d'accord. »

 

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception aménagée pour l'occasion. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, de nombreux collègues qu'Hermione salua et plusieurs patients qui avaient eu l'autorisation de sortir de leur chambre pour se joindre à la soirée. La jeune femme était habituée depuis le temps qu'elle pratiquait dans cet hôpital, et étrangement, Malfoy se faisait très discret, si discret qu'elle finit par le perdre et tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant qu'il ne réapparaisse dans son champs de vision.

 

« Ah, je croyais que tu avais disparus, lâcha-t-elle.

– Et tu étais inquiète ? plaisanta Drago.

– Non, presque soulagée je dirais.

Elle se dirigea vers le buffet.

– Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais ici ce soir, pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai été invité.

– Quelques précisions ne vont pas t'écorcher la bouche si ?

– Ton directeur va prendre la parole, esquiva-t-il, écoutons-le. »

 

Sur un petit promontoire, le directeur de l'hôpital se dirigea derrière un pupitre. Il était assez petit et un peu bedonnant, les néons se reflétaient sur son crâne chauve, Ted le surnommait « le gros bonhomme à la tête qui brille ». Immédiatement, les quelques journalistes invités pour couvrir l'événement de maigre ampleur médiatique se précipitèrent en première ligne accompagnés de près par leur plume à papote. Notant le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche. L'homme présentait ses vœux de bonne santé aux patient tout en remerciant le personnel de l'hôpital et les nombreux donateurs, particulièrement généreux cette année.

 

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ton argent alors tu te donnes bonne conscience en faisant des dons, élucida Hermione, c'est pour cela que tu as été invité.

– Parle moins fort veux-tu, tout le monde écoute le discours.

– Arrête de nier veux-tu, imita la brune dans un chuchotement, ce n'est pas une honte de se racheter avec son argent, enfin pas vraiment.

– Tu ne comprends pas, quand j'ai vu la dégaine de ce bonhomme qui dirige l'hôpital j'étais prêt à lui donner toute ma fortune pour qu'il se paye un ravalement de façade. »

 

Hermione ricana et un homme près d'eux se tourna pour demander le silence. La sorcière grimaça quand il retourna la tête et Drago haussa les sourcils en esquissant un sourire devant la réaction puérile de la jeune femme. En guise de réponse, elle lui fit une seconde grimace.

Le discours du directeur se termina sur des mots d'espérances repris sans doute de son allocution de l'année précédente. Aux applaudissements suivirent les premières notes de musique jouées par un orchestre apparu subrepticement. Les parents de la petite Mathilde se glissèrent vers le buffet et après un regard mélangé de mépris et de prudence en direction de Drago, ils engagèrent la conversation avec Hermione.

La fillette, victime d'un accident de magie, était sortie quelques mois plutôt après s'être lié d'amitié avec Ted et elle n'était jamais retourné à l'hôpital depuis, par manque de temps avaient expliqué son père. Cependant, elle ne cessait de leur demander de prendre un moment pour rendre visite à ses anciens amis du service et à son infirmière préférée.

 

« Il suffit que l'on évoque de près ou de loin quelque chose en rapport avec les soins pour qu'elle nous le réclame et elle ne se sort jamais l'idée de la tête, déclara sa mère.

– Elle a donc toujours son petit caractère, sourit la brune. Je viens d'avoir une idée qui pourrait rendre tout le monde heureux. Nous fêtons la semaine prochaine l'anniversaire de Ted, si vous êtes d'accord, je peux passer chercher Mathilde pour la journée. Se sera une surprise pour Teddy et je pense que cela fera plaisir à votre fille.

– C'est très aimable de votre part, nous lui en parlerons, mais je suis certaine qu'elle va sauter de joie ! »

 

Après avoir donné de nouvelles des autres enfants de l'hôpital, Hermione prit congé du couple et s'en alla à la recherche de Malfoy qui avait disparu. Encore. Elle le retrouva dehors, en train de fumer, adossé au même mur que précédemment. Arrivée à son niveau, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la réaction des deux sorciers, il l'en remercia intérieurement.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans la nuit, la fumée que le jeune homme expirait à distance égale s'élevait dans le faisceau de lumière du lampadaire. Les volutes légères disparaissaient dans le ciel jaunis par la ville. Le silence n'était rompu que de temps à autre par les hululements des chouettes et hiboux. Drago se disait qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à faire ici, qu'il n'était venu que pour tester la patience de Granger et que rien de suffisamment distrayant ne s'était produit. On lui avait simplement rappelé qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu en société.

 

« Je vais voir Ted, tu veux venir ? le coupa la brune dans ses pensées.

Il acquiesça et tout deux furent silencieux durant la montée des escaliers. Lorsque Hermione poussa doucement la porte, Ted, qui aurait déjà du dormir se remua sur son lit en s'écriant :

– Waw ! Comme vous êtes beaux ! Vous étiez à la fête pas vrai ? C'est Loik qui m'a dit que c'était ce soir et comme je sais que tu y vas à chaque fois, tata, j'ai voulu attendre pour voir si tu allais venir.

– Eh bien ce n'est pas bien, tu dois dormir plus. D'ailleurs, nous allons nous en aller.

La sorcière s'approcha du petit et lui baisa le front tendrement.

– Elle n'est pas drôle, mais moi je t'emmènerai faire des bêtises, lui souffla Drago quand il lui souhaita bonne nuit. »

 

Une fois de retour dans la rue, Hermione échangea d'un coup de baguette ses escarpins pour des chaussures plates, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait salué le directeur en descendant et n'avait plus à l'esprit que le besoin de rentrer. De son côté, Drago souhaitait la même chose, il sortit une cigarette et tira plusieurs coups avant d'inspirer profondément.

 

« C'est l'anniversaire de Ted la semaine prochaine, cela lui ferait plaisir que tu sois là.

– Je sais. Mais est-ce raisonnable de passer une journée complète au milieu d'une famille qui me déteste. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais à quoi bon ?

– Je pense que tout le monde est capable de brider ses passions pour rendre heureux un petit garçon. Et puis, je te déteste un peu moins qu'avant, c'est déjà ça, ironisa Hermione.

Un moment passa, le blond écrasa son mégot sur le trottoir et le fit disparaître.

– Alors la fête se fera chez moi, dans un appartement, ajouta-t-il en voyant que la brune craignait de revoir le Manoir. Si ton troupeau d'amis roux me gêne par leur tenue, au moins je ne serais pas mal-à-l'aise dans un lieu inconnu.

– Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter, on sera très nombreux et j'ai peur que les autres ne soient pas vraiment d'accord.

– Prend en compte leur avis comme le mien, si cette condition n'est pas respectée, je ne viendrai pas. Ce n'est pas du chantage, je te le dis simplement, comme un fait. À la prochaine, Granger. »

 

Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette et s'en alla dans la nuit.


End file.
